The Airport
by The May Waters
Summary: The truth of what happened at the airport when Kagami was preparing to leave for America.


The Airport

SI Foote

Summary: The truth of what happened at the airport when Kagami was preparing to leave for America.

 **I watched the Last Game film (with really terrible subtitles) and I was so pissed at the ending. I need my gay boys, and so this fic happened. Who can have a romantic run through an airport and then leave? Ya dick.**

* * *

"Have fun in America," Hyuuga Junpei told his younger classman as they stood in the airport. "We'll hopefully play you in the future."

"Yeah," Kagami Taiga pulled at the strap of his bag.

"This is a really great opportunity, Kagami." Aida Riko tried to encourage the player. She pushed back her brown hair, holding back tears at saying goodbye to their Ace.

Kagami put out his hand to his shadow. Kuroko Tetsuya put his hand in the light's and took a steadying breath.

"Good luck." He tightened his grip only momentarily before letting go.

Kagami continued the rounds of saying goodbye to everyone. Kuroko remained quiet and Kagami departed to stand in line. The Basketball team moved away, but Kuroko stood there for a while longer. His eyes were downcast and despite his saddened form, people passed by him like he didn't exist. Tears leaked from his blue eyes and he turned to walk out of the airport and join his team.

The Ace lifted his red headphones and put them over his ears. He was going to miss his team. He pressed his lips together as he scrolled through his phone for a song. He came upon the title of one and immediately Kuroko's face popped into his head. _He has really small hands for a basketball player,_ he thought, _and yet._ Memories of Kuroko flooded him. The passes, the victories against the miracles. _Who was he kidding? Those guys in America didn't know—he couldn't achieve any of what he'd done without Kuroko._

"Kuroko," Kagami whispered. He looked up at the board of flight times. He couldn't go through with it. They'd made a promise to become the best _together_.

Clenching his teeth, Kagami turned and pulled himself out of the line. He ran through the airport, hoping to catch a glimpse of his shadow. Kuroko couldn't have left already, Kagami needed him.

"Kuroko!" He yelled when he saw the blue haired man walking toward the door. He didn't turn around. "Kuroko wait!"

A man passed in front of his shadow and he was certain that Kuroko would have disappeared when he cleared the view, but he was still there.

"You're going to become the best player in the world, Kagami-kun." Kuroko lifted his arm and wiped at his face, before turning to face the Ace. He put out his closed fist. "Good luck with the NBA."

"Baka," Kagami whispered. Surprise infiltrated Kuroko's usually calm face. "I couldn't do anything that I did this last year without you by my side."

"Because I'm your Shadow, Kagami-kun. The light always leaves his shadow for newer heights."

"No, that's Aomine. I can't leave you. I can't do the same thing to you." Kagami yelled. "I want to have you by my side forever, I don't care where we are."

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko was confused. "You have a chance to play for the NBA once you graduate."

"I don't care! None of it matters." Tears spilled down his cheeks. "If I can't have you by my side for it all, then it doesn't mean anything. Tetsuya, I love you."

Kuroko's eyes went wide, and then he ran at the Ace, wrapping his arms around Kagami's neck.

"I love you too, Taiga." Kuroko cried into his neck. "I didn't want you to leave."

"I'm not going anywhere, I'll stay at Seirin and win Inter-High with you. We'll win again and again, side by side." Kagami pulled back and pressed his lips against the smaller boy's. A few patrons stopped to stare at them, but they couldn't care less. When they pulled out of their kiss, Kagami smiled and said, "I'm never leaving you."

"I'll never leave you either." Kuroko smiled and the taller man felt victorious. He'd witnessed a new emotion on the shadow's face. Love.

"Let's go tell the team."

"What Kagami?" Aida gasped. "What are you doing?"

"I'm staying, I'm not good without Kuroko by my side." He admitted.

"Why does that sound like a love confession?" Hyuuga asked suspiciously.

"Because it is." Kagami told them straight. He held up Kuroko's hand tangled with his, causing the pair of them to blush.

"They are happy gay!" Izuki exclaimed.

"That was bad," Koganei laughed at the pun.

Kuroko smiled and jumped up high enough to press a kiss to Kagami's cheek. Aida snagged a picture of it, and the one directly after where Kagami pulled him into a better kiss.

-oOo-

The Generation of Miracles and Momoi were sitting on a bench not too far away from the airport. They watched plane rise into the sky.

"I guess he really is gone then." Akashi Seijuro said.

"I'll go to America soon too." Aomine Daiki stated.

"Oh?" Kise teased him. "Once you're thirty-seven?"

"Shut up, Kise." The darker skinned man jumped on the blonde. "I'll go there to defeat Kagami."

There was a ding from Momoi's phone. "Eh?"

"What is it?" Midorima Shintaro looked at her.

"Kagami-kun isn't going to America."

"What?" They asked as one. "Why not?"

She turned the phone around so they could see the photos of Kuroko and Kagami kissing. Aomine's eyes went wide and Kise's jaw dropped.

"I was wondering if that might happen." Akashi laughed.

"Kagami!" Aomine yelled, taking off in the direction of the airport entrance.

"Wait for us Mine-chin!" Murasakibara Atsushi called after the Ace. All of them took off in search of Seirin and their brand new couple.


End file.
